30 Minutes
by Nelly-kun
Summary: ::sigh:: And then there's the pains of love....... YURI, mystery couple!


30 Minutes ~By ~*The Almighty Nelly*~  
  
Author's Notes: Howdy-do people? Man, I've been living in the middle of Hickville too long. anywhoo, I decided to write another Sailor Moon yuri ficcie. sorry it's taken me so long to write one! I got hit with the plague called school. just like many more of you guys. Oh, and if you're wondering, When Worlds Collide will be on hold until my first actual vacation from school (November). Now, disclaimer time!  
  
*Haruka enters the room, looking extremely peeved*  
  
Haruka: Alright, Nelly-chan, what's the meaning of this?!  
  
Me: *as innocent as possible* The meaning of what Haruka-san?  
  
Haruka: THIS! *Shoves paper at Nelly-chan*  
  
Me: Oh, that! It's nothing. now come on and do the disclaimer for me!  
  
Haruka: *clears throat* Nelly-chan doesn't own anything in this fic, except the idea. The song belongs to its rightful owners, along with the mystery couple.  
  
Me: Yeah, mystery couple! And it won't be who you think it is! *winks* Now, on with the ficcie! Oh, and anything in bold will be the lyrics to the song, anything in italics are memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama, Papa, forgive me." I whisper into the night, a sole tear treading down my cheek.  
  
"Iie. there's no way I'm doing this!" I look down into the puppy eyes I'm being bombarded with, sweatdropping.  
  
"But you promised!" she turned her puppy eyes on to the max. Sighing, I closed my eyes.  
  
"Alright, fine. you win." I heard her squeal in delight, hugging me.  
  
....  
  
.. I was startled out of my dream by the doorbell.  
  
Out of sight, out of mind  
  
Out of time to decide  
  
Do we run? Should I hide  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
Sighing, I stand up, stretching as I look at the time. "Three in the morning." I mumble sleepily, ".why would anyone be here.?"  
  
Can we fly? Do we stay?  
  
We could lose we could fail  
  
And the more men it takes  
  
To make plans, or mistakes  
  
Stretching once again, I make my way towards the door, grumbling out a weak "I'm coming" as I hear the doorbell again.  
  
30 minutes, the blink of the night  
  
30 minutes to alter our lifes  
  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
  
30 minutes to finally decide  
  
Opening the door, I am startled for the second time that morning as I see the one person I'd least expect.  
  
"Gomen nasai." she whispered, looking down, "I didn't mean to wake you up. demo." she looked up, her eyes locking with mine, "I couldn't. I couldn't wait!"  
  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
  
30 minutes to shelter the blame  
  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
  
30 minutes to finally decide  
  
"Daijoubu." I whispered, "Come on, before you catch a cold." I said, noticing it was snowing. I closed the door behind me as she walked by. The scent of strawberries wafted up to my nose as she passed, making nostalgia creep up behind me once again..  
  
.. "Come on!" she pulled my arm, giggling.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming already!" I laughed, pulling her closer to my body. I smiled as the smell of strawberries wafted up from her hair and into my nose. My smile broadened as she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my shoulder.  
  
"Arigato. for spending the day with me."  
  
"No problem." I whispered.  
  
Carousels in the sky  
  
That we shape with our eyes  
  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
  
shapes crying rain  
  
"Would you like something to drink? Cocoa perhaps?" I asked, walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"Iie. I just need to talk to you." she whispered, her head cast low. I walked towards her, taking a seat in the chair across from the couch in my living room.  
  
"Hey now, this isn't like you." I whispered, and she tensed. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean."  
  
Can we fly do I stay  
  
We could lose, we could fail  
  
Either way, options change  
  
chances fail, Trains derail.  
  
"Iie. don't apologize. it's I who should be apologizing to you" she whispered again, her eyes once again finding mine.  
  
"For what?" I whispered, never blinking, never breaking eye contact. Standing, she moved so she was on her knees in front of me.  
  
"For everything I put you through." she whispered again. I could tell by the way her shoulders were slightly shaking that she was nervous. She broke eye contact with me, looking down towards my lap.  
  
30 minutes, the blink of the night  
  
30 minutes to alter our lifes  
  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
  
30 minutes to finally decide  
  
"It's al-" I was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Don't say it's alright! It's NOT alright!" she cried, looking back into my eyes. Tears streamed unabashed down her face. She moved again, resting between my thighs and crying into my shoulder. "How can you say 'it's alright' when I hurt you like I did!?" she wailed, burying her face in my shoulder.  
  
She laughed as I tickled her. "That'll teach you to try waking me up like that again!" I laughed, her shrieking, gasping for air laugh echoing throughout my apartment.  
  
To decide.  
  
"Aishiteru." she whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep in my arms as the movie ended.  
  
To decide. To decide. To decide.  
  
"Who's Derick?" I asked her, pure concern and a little bit of hurt reflecting in my eyes. She averted her gaze from me. "Onegai. I only ask you to be honest with me."  
  
"He's." she took a shaky breath, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
To decide.  
  
"Why? Why did things turn out this way?" I whispered to myself in the dark, tears streaming down my face as I hugged my pillow tighter. The love of my life had just moved out, leaving me to be with her "soul mate." I spat bitterly, "she said I was her soul mate."  
  
"Datte." I whispered, stroking her hair, "everything IS alright." she looked at me with her tear-stricken face and I smiled. "As long as your happy, I'm happy."  
  
To decide.  
  
To decide.  
  
To decide.  
  
"Aishiteru." she whispered, hugging me again, "Gomen nasai. for leaving."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Daijoubu." I whispered as she drifted off to sleep, her head resting on my stomach.  
  
"Hai. daijoubu." she whispered back, a light smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Hai." I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep. "It's alright."  
  
To decide.  
  
OWARI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Man! That turned out better than I expected!  
  
Akari and Michiru: *wiping tears from their eyes* That was so beautiful!  
  
Kris: *sniffling* I know!  
  
Haruka: *smiling* I like it. and you didn't give any hints away as to who the mystery couple is.  
  
Me: Yup! Best work that is generalized as it is! But since it's so generalized, I'm just gonna give three hints to you guys to help you on your way!  
  
Hint number one! It's a YURI coupling!  
  
Hint number two! It's Inner Senshi coupling!  
  
Hint number three! It's NOT Usagi/Rei!  
  
Haruka: And the first person to guess it right gets a prize fic, don't they?  
  
Me: Yup! Only it's gotta be Sailor Moon, or else I probably won't know the anime! Run it by me first if you want something else aside from it! But remember! You GOTTA leave a review, AND email me, cuz I'm not at Fanfiction.net all the time!  
  
Haruka, Kris, Akari, and Michiru: Until next time! *waves* 


End file.
